


Sweet Sorrow

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [122]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drabble, Illustrated Work, Kissing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, in saint seiya everyone cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: A stolen moment in the midst of the one-night Holy War. A kiss, a promise, and an inevitable fate.





	Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 7-6-2017)
> 
> Art by [@versailles-fairytale](http://versailles-fairytale.tumblr.com)

It’s a stolen moment. They don’t have much time. Milo stares at Camus, beaten up and battered in that glimmering dark armor and a million questions are caught in his throat. Camus catches his eyes and he can’t look away.

“Camus,” he mutters, soft and broken. Camus smiles, a tiny, sweet expression that Milo has seen all-too-rarely from his stoic friend and secret love.

“Milo,” he says, and if he weren’t so battered, the way he walks over would be a stride, or maybe a sashay. Camus has never walked with that much confidence, and it confuses Milo, because Milo has always been the confident one, and Camus the shy. To have the tables turned like this… well, Milo is out of his depth. Camus reaches out, and Milo opens his arms, expecting a normal embrace. Camus leans into him, slipping his arms around his neck. Milo’s arms settle around his waist, just a little away from those tempting curvy hips, but just as he’s about to rest his head against the redhead’s shoulder, Camus pushes up and kisses him. Tears prick at his eyes, and he presses into it, tangling their tongues in an ancient dance. This is the first kiss they’ve shared - both of them thought, maybe, that they had more time. They should have had more time, they’re only twenty. The threatening tears spill from his eyes at the injustice of it.

They’re both breathless when they break the kiss, and Camus gently wipes the tears from Milo’s face with chilly fingers. Milo swallows thickly.

“Will I ever see you again?” He manages to say.

“Sooner than I’d like, I think,” Camus whispers, and the weight of war is heavy upon them. Milo is likely to die, and that is the only way they’ll be together now. Unshed tears gleam in Camus’s eyes, and Milo kisses him again, licking into his mouth and dominating the lithe redhead, who moans sweetly into his mouth before pushing him away.

“I have to go,” he gasps, regretful.

“I know,” Milo chokes, and lets him walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
